Feelings Revealed
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Bunny has decided to court Jack Frost but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. Jack seems to be oblivious to his advances and another spirit is trying to catch his attention. Now Bunny has to compete with Cupid and get Jack to realize that his feelings aren't going unrequited. Sequel to The Truth Comes Out! I've never done a sequel. Jackrabbit with little hints of Jack/Cupid
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I did not expect that many and certainly not so quickly. You flatter me. I am so happy that so many of you liked Truth and I hope you love this one just as much.

.

.

Feelings Revealed

.

The next time that Aster saw Jack was at a party North was throwing. Aster huffed as he was dragged into another conversation. Jack had yet to make an appearance and Bunny was quickly losing patience.

"It's okay!" A voice shouted from across the room. Bunny looked up as a cool breeze swept through the room carrying the scent of mint and freshly fallen snow. "I'm here! You are all welcome!" He smirked around the room. Most of the spirits rolled their eyes and turned away. North gave a booming laugh and squished the winter sprite in a hug. Tooth flitted over to welcome him before she shoved two fingers in his mouth to examine his teeth.

"They're still so beautiful and perfect!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. Aster turned his back on the tree nymph trying to talk to him and hopped over.

"You took your time getting here," he grunted once he reached Jack's side. Jack turned to smirk at him.

"If I had known how desperate you were for my company I would have been here sooner," Jack teased. Aster snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because I was hoping to keep you all to myself," Aster said half teasing and half telling the truth.

"In your dreams." Jack laughed as he looked around at the people and decorations that were scattered around the room. Aster leaned close, smirking to himself.

"You don't know what goes on in my dreams, Frostbite, but I'll gladly show you." Bunny's voice was low and sultry, practically a purr in his snowflakes ear. Jack whipped around to stare at him in wide-eyed surprise, his cheeks tinting blue as he blushed. Aster watched him through half-lidded eyes, pleased with the flustered look he had put on the winter sprite's face.

"What?" Jack squeaked. Aster shrugged and smirked at him. North stumbled over, obviously having had one too many eggnogs and beamed at them.

"Jack! Why you no drink eggnog?" North slurred slightly.

"Err…I'm not sure I should," Jack said hesitantly as he watched North sway in front of him.

"Nonsense! I bring you one, no?" North boomed causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"Sure big guy," Jack relented, watching the older man in amusement.

"I'll get it," Aster offered. North turned to blink at him in confusion and Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wha'?" North slurred.

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Go sit down before you fall," Aster told North, pushing him towards the couch. North stumbled away and Jack watched him, chuckling softly before turning to Bunny and wiping the smile off his face.

"What are you up to, kangaroo?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed.

"I dunno what you're talking about, snowflake. I'm just offering to get you a drink," Aster said as he walked away to get them both some eggnog. Aster snickered to himself. Everything was going as planned. He would show Jack that he was interested and then maybe the boy wouldn't be so embarrassed about their kiss on the ice and he'd stop avoiding Aster so that he could seduce Jack faster.

Aster returned holding two cups and almost shattered in his paws when he saw Eros, or Cupid as he liked to call him, standing next to Jack with an arm slung over his shoulder. Bunny snarled as he finally reached them.

"What do you think you're doing, Cupid?" Bunny snapped as he placed the drinks down. Eros grinned at him, eyes flashing mischievously.

"I'm just talking to my new friend, Jack. He's hilarious. I think we'd get on great, don't you," Eros asked him, leaning against Jack slightly. Jack smiled up at him and turned to Bunny excitedly.

"Bunny, this guy is so cool! He's better at pranking than I am! He said he'd teach me some new stuff and that we could pull off some awesome pranks together! Isn't that cool! And he can fly too! And use a bow and arrows! He said he'd teach me!" Jack spoke so quickly in his excitement that it was hard for Aster to understand everything he was saying but what he did understand he didn't like. Aster glared at Cupid's smug face.

"Sounds fun," Aster said through clenched teeth. Jack was so excited to meet another spirit who wanted to get to know him and, as much as Aster hated the thought of Cupid getting close to his snowflake, he didn't want to ruin it for Jack. Aster swallowed anger and forced a smile. Jack shot him a worried look.

"You alright, Bunny? You don't look too good," Jack said. Eros laughed loudly at that and Bunny growled.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Jack looked uncertain but didn't question him again. Bunny spent the rest of the party trying to keep Jack's attention off of Cupid, interrupting the irritating man whenever he could. Cupid was in the middle of telling Jack about one of his pranks when Bunny started.

"So then I snuck into-"

"You want anything to eat, Frostbite?" Jack looked over at him in confusion, having been caught up in Eros' stupid story.

"What?" Jack asked missing the glare that Cupid was giving Aster.

"Food. You want any? I'll go get you some," Aster offered. "Or better yet, we could go get a bite to eat and Cupid here can piss off."

"I'm good. You can go get something if you want. Eros and I'll stay here," Jack said, turning back to hear the rest of the other man's story. Bunny growled in annoyance, glaring at Cupid as he fantasized about hitting him in his face with a boomerang.

"I had mixed together all of the most foul smelling-"

"You wanna go sit down? It's a little crowded over here," Bunny interrupted again. Jack turned to him and looked towards the couches.

"They seem a bit…full." Jack snickered. Aster turned, following his gaze and snorted. North was sprawled out on one of the couches and the elves were all huddled on the other one with a platter of cookies.

"So, anyway," Eros said loudly, regaining Jack's attention. Bunny sighed. He had one more idea before he gave up for the night. Hoping that his snowflake wouldn't laugh at him he cleared his throat.

"Wanna…dance?" Aster asked Jack, leaning in to whisper the words into his ear. Jack jumped and turned to stare at him for a full minute. He turned back to Eros and bunny dropped, the rejection hurting him more than he thought it would have.

"Excuse me, Eros. Bunny and I have to go," Jack said. Eros tried to persuade Jack to stay but he just shook his head, grabbed Aster's hand and walked away. Aster shot Cupid a smug grin, purring happily. He was going to dance with Jack. His snowflake wanted to dance with him! They were going to dance, together! It wasn't until he heard a door slam shut that Aster realized they weren't going to the dance floor.

"Where are we?" Aster asked as he looked around.

"The hallway," Jack said. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me!" Aster snapped. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked.

"What? No!"

"Are you pulling a prank on me? Did you spike my eggnog?"

"No I didn't spike your drink," Aster growled. Jack stared at him for a moment before holding out a hand, palm facing him.

"Stay here for a sec," Jack said before slipping back inside. Aster tapped his foot in irritation and took out one of his boomerangs, sharpening his claws as he waited for Jack to return. His snowflake came back five minutes later with a drunk North, giggling Tooth, and Sandy. Aster groaned as he slipped his weapon back into its holster.

"What did you bring these numpties for?" Aster hissed. Jack shot his a worried look before turning to the other guardians.

"I think something is wrong with Bunny!" Jack told them. Aster rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is nothin' wrong with me, Frostbite." He said again.

"Yes there is! You just don't want to admit it!" Jack snapped at him. "He's been acting weird all night! He keeps offering to get me drinks or food and he kept scaring everybody away and he was really nice to me and he asked me to dance!" Jack rushed out, sounding scandalized at the last example. Bunny stared at Jack in mortification as Tooth cooed at him and Sandy wagged his eyebrows at him, staring knowingly.

"Is nothing wrong with Bunny, Jack." North chuckled.

"But he's been acting really weird! What if he's sick or something?" Jack exclaimed.

"Bunny is not sick. He is trying to- Argh!" A hole had opened up beneath North before he could finish his sentence. Jack whirled around to stare at Bunny who was glaring at the remaining Guardians.

"Aster! What did you do to North?" Tooth gasped as she fluttered over the opening he had created. Aster shrugged and pushed away from the wall.

"North doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut," Aster snapped before turning to Jack. "I'm not sick. There isn't anything wrong with me. Although I'm starting to think otherwise." Bunny grumbled that last part. Jack hesitated, biting his lip anxiously.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Bunny threw his hands in the air with a shout of frustration.

"You know what? I'm done. I tried all I'm going to for the night. And you know what else?" He pointed towards a laughing Sandy and Tooth, glaring at North as he managed to climb out of the hole. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." With that Aster tapped the ground twice, disappearing down the hole. The tunnel closed behind him, leaving a light blue flower.

Aster made his way to his Warren, grumbling under his breath the whole time. He didn't understand how Jack could be so oblivious the boy had kissed him first for Easter's sake! Aster groaned in frustration as he began to come up with a different plan to court his winter sprite. Something simple that Jack couldn't mistake for him being ill.

Aster stopped next to one of his rivers of paint, watching as his googies jumped in and splashed around happily. One got stuck on a crack and Aster reached into to pull in out. He held the egg lightly as he brainstormed. He looked down at the egg. It was blue with white polka dots. Aster grinned as he got an idea. He set the egg down so he could gather his supplies. He had some painting to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Bet you weren't expecting an update so soon! Well, neither was I but I couldn't get it out of my head, so here ya go. Hope you like it! There will only be two more chapters, maybe three. This isn't a very long story. Review please and tell me what you think. Thank you to Guest, Lady Gish, JadeisThatYou, hellasfireheart12, and CoutureOtaku for being my first five reviewers.

.

.

.

Aster stayed holed up in his Warren for the next week. He painted, repainted and re-repainted dozens of eggs before he decided that this one egg was perfect. It was a light blue with small snowflakes falling from the top, each one individual. A miniature Jack Frost was flying across the egg, laughing as he made beautiful frost creations. Bunny had managed to capture his mischievous nature as well as his protective side and he thought the egg was perfect for his snowflake. Now all Aster had to do was work up the courage to give his gift to the oblivious winter sprite.

"Get it together, Bunnymund," Aster snapped at himself as he paced in his burrow, "It's just an egg. No big deal. Give the egg to Frostbite. How hard can it be?" He psyched himself up and with a determined nod he made his way topside in search of his potential mate.

Aster checked North's place for Jack only to be told that he hadn't been there since the party. Bunny left quickly and made his way to Tooth's palace.

"I saw Sweet Tooth the other day!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. "He was really excited. Something about a new friend he had made. He was talking so fast I could hardly understand him! Haha!" Tooth laughed happily; glad that Jack had found someone else he could spend time with. He was finally opening up to others and slowly making friends.

"What friend?" Bunny asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. It had better not be that pretentious no-good-

"Eros," Tooth answered. Aster growled, cursing under his breath. Tooth smacked him on the arm.

"Bunny! What has gotten into you?" She asked, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"I don't like that annoying, diaper wearing spirit," Bunny grumbled. Tooth giggled.

"He hasn't worn diapers for centuries now and you know it," Tooth admonished. "If you're so worried about Jack spending time with him then you should probably hurry and find him."

"Why? Where are they?" Aster demanded.

"Jack said he was going to show Eros his lake, then they were going to race, and Eros invited Jack over to spend the night at his place," Tooth said, smirking slightly when Aster's eyes widened in horror.

"He what!?" Aster shouted. His delicate snowflake couldn't spend the night at Cupid's house! The god of love was a total player and only hung around with someone long enough to get in their bed. Once he had he would leave them and go centuries without ever seeing them again. He wouldn't let the annoying prat break his snowflakes heart, or get in his bed. That spot was reserved solely for Aster.

"Thanks Tooth!" Aster shouted as he tapped the ground twice, opening up a tunnel to Jack's lake. He bounded quickly down the tunnel, jumping out at the other end. He quickly began looking for Jack, frowning when he couldn't see him. He sniffed the air, taking in the scent of mint and freshly fallen snow.

"Jack," he whispered. He was somewhere nearby; Bunny just had to find him. "Frostbite! Oi, Snowflake! Where are ya'?" Aster heard faint laughter coming from the nearby forest and set off. He stumbled upon Jack and Cupid flying through the air, dodging trees and scooping up snowballs to throw at each other. Jack laughed brightly as he smacked Cupid in the face and Bunny snorted.

cupid retaliated by tackling Jack into a snow bank. They rolled a few times before coming to a stop, Cupid resting on top of Jack as they laughed breathlessly. Aster narrowed his eyes and quickly hopped forward when it looked like Cupid was starting to lean down closer to his Jack.

"Frostbite! I've been everywhere looking for you," Aster said loudly, smirking inwardly when the god of love fell to the side in surprise. Jack jumped up, brushing snow out of his hair as he stepped towards Bunny.

"What's up Kangaroo? You don't normally come here during the winter. I thought it was too cold for your delicate senses," Jack teased as he scooped his crook up from where he had dropped it. He leaned against it at he smiled up at the older guardian.

"I can visit if I want," Bunny grumbled, "unless you're too busy?" He added, shooting Cupid a withering glare.

"Course not! Just having fun with Eros. We're racing!" Jack explained.

"Not much of a race from where I was watching," Aster sneered. "You were obviously winning." Jack smirked proudly.

"I know right!" He turned to grin at Eros. "I told you so! You're way too slow to beat Jack Frost!" He teased the older spirit. Eros chuckled as he walked over and slung an arm around Jack's shoulders, pointedly ignoring Aster.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Frost. Ready to head to my place? We can start planning that prank I was telling you about," Eros suggested.

"Oh, sure! It's going to be the best prank I've ever done!" Jack said excitedly. Aster cleared his throat and Jack turned back to him, blushing a light blue. "Oh! Sorry, Bunny. Did you need me for anything specific?"

"I actually came to give you something. I thought you might like it," Aster said as he reached into a carrying pouch and pulled out the elaborately painted egg. He handed it to Jack who slowly took it from his paws, cradling it gently between both hands as he examined every inch of it.

"It's beautiful!" Jack breathed, stroking the shell reverently. "You made this? For me?"

"Yea. I thought you would, you know, appreciate it. I was gonna make a few more like this and leave them out for Easter. Try to get you some more believers. Maybe you could come by the Warren and help paint some, if you want," Bunny said, watching Jack closely. Cupid was fuming behind the winter sprite and Bunny flashed him a smug smile.

"I'd love to!" Jack shouted. He threw his arms around Aster in the first hug he had initiated with any of the guardians. Bunny wrapped his arms around his little snowflake, breathing in his wonderful scent and reveling in their closeness. "Thank you, Aster." Aster felt his heart swell with pleasure hearing his name come from Jack's mouth. His plans could finally move forward. "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for." And his plans screeched to a stop, caught on fire and crumbled to ashes. Jack pulled away from him, leaving Bunny to stare numbly at the softly smiling spirit of winter.

Friends? Friends! Cupid was silently laughing at him from behind Jack's back, nearly falling down in amusement. Why, oh why, did he have to pick such an oblivious person to decide to court? He had never painted anyone an egg like that before and Jack thought it was a gesture of friendship? He had practically shoved his feelings right in Jack's face! Jack turned to Eros still cradling the egg carefully in his hands.

"Hey, can we maybe plan the prank next week? I wanna go show the others my egg and help Aster paint some more. Is that okay with you?" Jack asked hesitantly. Eros sighed before smiling gently at Jack.

"Sure thing, Frost." Eros pulled one of his heart shaped arrows from his quiver and handed it to Jack. "Next time you want to hang out just shoot this into the air. I'll find you." Eros explained before he stepped closer and softly kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack blushed a deep blue and Bunny saw red, barely restraining himself from attacking the god of love. Eros rose up into the air, waved once and then flew away. Jack turned to Bunny and grinned sheepishly.

"Come on! Let's go show North what you made for me! It really is the best present ever," Jack gushed as he smiled happily down at the egg.

Aster sighed and nodded, tapping the ground twice to open a tunnel to North's workshop. Jack had loved his gift but he had also still thought they were just friends. And he had been kissed by that playboy god, Eros. Bunny fought the urge to press his lips to Jack's cheek to wipe off the foul taint of the other spirit. He followed Jack down the tunnel and resolved to try harder next time. He would have to do something drastic. Something he would never do for anyone else. Bunny groaned as he realized exactly what he would have to do. Jack had better appreciate was he was going to do and Bunny had better not freeze his tail off or catch a cold.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

It was only three days after Aster had given Jack his specially created egg that he made his next move. If this didn't prove to Jack how much he cared for the other then he was sure nothing, short of just out right telling him, would. Aster had to prepare himself for his next attempt. He wouldn't be able to do it for long but he was determined to make the most of it. He had spent the last three days with North, slowly building up a higher tolerance to the freezing temperature. He could stay outside for two hours, three if he tried hard enough, and he was as ready as he was going to get.

He knew where Jack was going to be today because he had told the guardians at their last meeting. Jack was at Antarctica. He had decided to make his own ice palace and what better place than somewhere completely covered in ice? Aster tapped the ground twice opening a tunnel and jumped in before he could rethink it. The closer he got to the other end of the tunnel the colder it became. Bunny finally jumped out of the other end, already shivering slightly.

He immediately noticed the palace that Jack was busy forming. It was beautiful, shining brightly in the sun. Aster hopped towards it, calling for Jack.

"Frostbite! Frostbite, are you in there?" Aster shouted, stopping at the entrance. A familiar voice reached him and he stiffened in fury and frustration.

"Well, well, well. It seems some bunny got lost," A snide voice said from above him. He looked up to glare at Cupid.

"What are you doing here?" Aster sneered. Cupid shrugged lazily.

"I don't think it's any of your business what Jack and I do when we're alone," Cupid snickered. Aster's ears twitched as he reigned in the desire to pound the annoying twit into the ground.

"Where's Jack?" Aster ground out between clenched teeth.

"He's sleeping. I wore him out." Aster froze at the comment and began to growl. He prepared to launch himself at the irritating god when he heard Jack.

"Eros? Where are- Aster? What are you doing here?" Jack shouted as he flew towards them.

"I wanted to come see how you were doing on your palace. It looks great," Aster complimented. Jack flushed with pleasure, twiddling with his staff as he landed in front of Bunny.

"You think so? I wasn't sure. You don't think it's too big? Only I wanted to make sure you all had a place to stay if you ever wanted to visit so I have to make sure," Jack rambled slightly. Aster chuckled at his flustered attitude and Jack blushed again.

"You made us all rooms? You didn't have to," Aster said.

"I know but you all made a room just for me and I wanted to return the favor so you all know that you're always welcome here," Jack said softly. Aster smiled at him and nudged him gently.

"So what are you waiting for? Show me mine!" Aster said excitedly.

"Actually, Jack and I were in the middle of something so you should come back later," Eros interrupted. "Or never." He added under his breath.

"It's okay, Eros! I don't mind showing Aster his room. We can just do it later," Jack promised. He poked Aster in the arm and lifted slowly into the air. "Follow me, kangaroo!"

Jack led him down four hallways before he stopped in front of an emerald green curtain. He hesitated, looking at Bunny shyly before gesturing with a nod. Aster pushed the curtain aside and gasped in surprise. It was warm! Bunny hopped over to a pile of pelts layered over soft grass.

"That's where you'll sleep. And over here is some paints and brushes so you can bring eggs with you if you want," Jack said showing Aster where everything was. "I got North to help me build a fireplace that would never melt so it will always be warm cause I know how much you hate the cold." Jack slumped a bit as he said it and Aster nuzzled him softly.

"I don't hate it, Snowflake. I'm just not built to withstand the cold temperature for very long," Aster explained. Jack tilted his head to the side.

"Then why did you come?" He asked.

"Yes, why did you come?" Eros snarked grumpily. Aster shrugged.

"To see how you were doing." Aster completely ignored Cupid. Jack smiled and Bunny looked around at his room for a few more minutes before hopping over to Jack. "How about you show me the rest of your castle?" Bunny suggested. Jack nodded and excitedly gave him a tour of every room he had finished so far. By the time they were done Aster's paws were frozen and he was unable to hide how bad he was shivering.

"Bunny! You're cold! Why didn't you say anything, you stupid rabbit!" Jack shouted as he quickly led them to Aster's room. He pushed Aster towards the fireplace and grabbed some of the pelts off of Aster's bed, wrapping them around him. Aster sneezed and Jack wrung his hands worriedly.

"Looks like you caught a cold. You should have left when you had the chance," Cupid smirked.

"Are you okay, Aster? Do you need anything?" Jack asked, hovering over Bunny.

"N-no, I'm g-g-good," Aster shivered violently and sneezed again. Jack winced and Aster groaned, knowing he had ruined another attempt to court Jack.

"I'll go get North. He'll know what to do!" Jack decided.

"Don't bother, Frostbite. I just need to get back to the Warren. I'll have to stay there for a while, hopefully I won't catch to bad a cold," Aster sighed as he prepared to leave.

"I am so sorry, Bunny! I knew this was a bad idea. It's way too cold for you!" Jack groaned.

"Hey," Aster interrupted Jack, wrapping his arms around the smaller male reassuringly. "It's not your fault. I know how long I can handle this much cold and I knew it became too much. It's might fault for not saying something but I'll be fine. I just need some hot chocolate and rest. I'll be alright," Aster comforted the worried winter sprite.

"Do you promise?" Jack whispered in his ear as he slowly hugged him back.

"Promise." Aster pulled away and smiled at Jack before tapping his foot twice and jumping down the tunnel with a sneeze.

.

.

.

Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack apologized for the seventh time.

"It's not your fault!" Aster rasped. His throat was sore, his nose congested and he was alternating between excessive sneezing and uncontrollable coughing. In short, he had a cold, and he'd been having it for a week now. The downside was that he felt absolutely terrible but the upside was that Jack had made himself Bunny's official caretaker for the duration of his illness.

His frostbite stayed with him in the Warren and they talked while Jack made him soup and gave him medicine and brought him his things since the winter sprite refused to let him out of bed. As Jack regaled him with tales of snow days he had brought to children around the world Aster had to admit that this attempt wasn't a total failure. They were getting to know each other better this way. Bunny decided to call this attempt a success. Jack still had no idea of his feelings but they were growing closer.

He would just have to be blunter next time but first he needed to get better. Aster sneezed again and Jack jumped up to give him medicine again, muttering apologies the whole time. Yeah, he definitely needed to get well soon.

.

.

.

Poor Aster just can't catch a break! What do you think he'll try next time? Review with your guess. If you get it right I'll write you a one shot, any prompt you want for RotG. First person to guess correctly wins!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

It had taken Aster nearly a month to work up the courage to do this. So far Jack had been oblivious to every advance he'd made and he had started to think that maybe Jack was no longer interested in him. Maybe the spirit of winter had convinced himself that Aster could never love him back and had decided to move on. Aster's heart ached at the thought but he couldn't give up. He had to at least try and if Jack truly wasn't interested, well then. He'd figure it out.

He made his way to Jack's lake, hoping to find him there and was, for once, not surprised to see Cupid hanging out with his Jack. The minor god had seemingly attached himself to Jack like a leech and was seen, more often than not, at the winter sprite's side. Jack's back was towards him but Cupid saw him arrive and narrowed his eyes. Aster glared back at him and opened his mouth to call to Jack when Cupid leaned forward and captured Jack's lips in a kiss.

Aster froze, his breath whooshing out of him as if he'd been punched in the gut. He certainly felt like he had. Cupid was wrapping his arms around Jack, pressing him closer as he deepend the kiss, eyes fixed on Aster the whole time. Eros' hand slowly snaked down Jack's back to cup his pert bottom causing Jack to squeak in surprise. Eros used this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Jack's mouth. Something inside Aster broke and he was suddenly storming forward.

"Get your filthy hands off him you stuck up, little prick!" Aster snapped as he yanked Cupid off of his mate and punched him solidly in the face.

"Aster!" Jack gasped in surprise. Bunny snarled at Cupid who was now holding a hand to his bleeding nose and turned to face Jack. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Why were you kissing him?" Aster demanded, ignoring Jack's question.

"I-I wasn't! I didn't do anything!" Jack protested.

"I saw you! His hands were all over you and his_ tongue_ was in your _mouth_! Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that's what kissing is!" Aster snapped.

"I'm bleeding here! Does nobody care?" Eros asked from the ground.

"No!" Bunny snapped at him. "Answer my question," Aster said turning back to Jack.

"I didn't kiss anyone!" Jack insisted, raising his hands.

"So I just imagined the whole thing?" Bunny shouted.

"No! I'm just saying that-"

"So you admit it!" Aster pointed accusingly at Jack.

"What is going on here?" Jack screamed in frustration, yanking on his hair.

"You know what, I'm leaving!" Eros shouted, wiping the blood from his nose as he struggled to stand up. "You're cool and everything but this is too much. If your knight in shining armor over there allows it we can still be friends. Bye, Frost," Eros launched himself into the sky, flying away as quick as he could. Jack turned back to Bunny.

"Are you going to tell me what you're problem with Eros is? Why did you punch him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aster grumbled. Jack laughed incredulously.

"Liar! You've hated him since I met him at North's party two months ago! What did he ever do to you?"

"He was distracting you from me!" Aster admitted. "He was always there ruining everything."

"Distracting me from you? You were upset because I wasn't mooning over you?"

"What? No, not like that!" Aster denied.

"What, you think that because I told you how I felt that you can just play with my emotions like you have been?" Jack snapped.

"Playing with you?" Aster questioned.

"All those things you've been doing? The egg you gave me? You think I didn't notice what you were doing? You didn't want me so I tried to pretend that nothing happened. I tried to act normal around you but you just kept acting like you actually cared and it hurt. It hurt a lot to think that you would do that to me," Jack whispered. Aster winced. His Jack had thought he was hurting him on purpose? That he had cruelly acted as if he returned Jack's feelings.

"Oh, Jack. You have no idea," Aster sighed.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Aster hesitated.

"I love you, Frostbite. I've been trying to show you that. That's why I gave you the egg and came to visit you even though we both know I can't handle that much cold. I was surprised when you kissed me but I was so happy," Aster smiled gently. "I hate Cupid because whenever I tried to show you how much I care about you he was always there trying to distract you. When he kissed you I lost my temper." Jack shook his head.

"You're lying," He snapped. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me?"

"Jack, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you like that on purpose. I wouldn't lie about this. I love you," Aster insisted. Jack backed away from him, shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it. Please just stop," he whispered.

"Not until you believe me," Aster said and jumped forwards. He wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him even as he struggled and beat at his chest.

"Let me go! I hate you, I hate you!" Jack shouted at him. Aster winced but refused to let Jack leave thinking the worst of him. Preparing himself for the worst Aster cupped Jack's face gently in his paws and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to his cold, smooth lips. Immediately Jack stopped struggling. He meted into Bunny's arms with a needy whimper and Aster wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, pressing him closer.

Jack lifted his hands to tangle them in the fur on Aster's chest, tugging him closer as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Jack moaned softly and Aster nipped at his lips lightly before pulling back slightly.

"Please," Jack gasped, leaning forward as he tried to reattach his lips to Bunny's.

"You don't hate me." It wasn't a question.

"No." Jack answered anyway in a breathless voice.

"I love you," Aster murmured, slowly leaning back down.

"Love you, too. So fucking much, Aster." Jack sighed happily when Aster's lips met his, their tongues tangling together as they explored each other's mouth in a slow, passionate kiss.

.

.

.

Aster purred happily as he curled around Jack. They had gone back to his Warren and after another bout of kissing they had settled down for a nap. Jack was pressed up against Aster's side, his head resting heavily on his chest. Aster nuzzled him fondly one last time before he allowed himself to relax into sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around his mate. He was relieved that things had worked out once they had revealed their feeling for each other. Aster was sure that the worst was behind them now and was excited to start his life with his new mate. Aster pressed Jack tighter against him and sighed. Yes, things were definitely looking up for him.

.

.

.

And that's the end! It's been fun! And quick. I enjoyed this. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate the support. :D


End file.
